Sit Boy
by SilverYoukai
Summary: Inuyasha is impatient and follows Kagome around when she is in her world. Who is she talking to? A boy? Who is this Houjo?!?! Not around HIS Shikon shard detector! Stand back Kagome! Inuyasha will save you from the ever-cheerful boy! I/K S/M
1. Swimsuits

**Author's note**: Hey everyone, this is SilverYoukai! This is going to be an I/K and S/M. There will also be hints to future Seshy/Rin but she isn't old enough yet. But someday… Yeah, this will hopefully be funny, but it is my first Inuyasha fic so hang in there.

Disclaimer: I own all these characters. And I have a bridge to sell you…

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

The half demon hit the ground with a thunk, imbedding his face in the cement.

"I told you I have to go to school today! I have a test tomorrow!"

He pulled his head out of the ground, an eyebrow twitching madly. 

"Dammit bitch! We need to find the rest of the shikon shards! You have been in this world for a week!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Come back home!"

"This is home, Inuyasha! I need to be here part of the time, at least!"

"Look, wench. You can go to your _skool_ when Naraku is dead, but until then you belong to me!"

"I don't belong to anybody! And unless you let go of my backpack I'm going to 'sit' you into next week!"

"Ha! I won't!"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha once more hit the cement but kept a tight grip on Kagome's giant yellow backpack. He lifted his head out of the ground with an annoying sneer.

"Feh. Is that all you have, wench?"

Kagome glared.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! ST! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Kagome made a sound suspiciously like "Feh" (maybe she has been spending too much time with Inuyasha) and grabbed her backpack out of the Inuyasha shaped hole in front of her house, stalking away in the direction of her school.

Several hours later Inuyasha pried himself away from his new best friend Mr. Sidewalk. He then proceeded to teach Mr. Sidewalk some very original and impolite phrases, one of them consisting of this "Skool", a hammer, his claws, several kitchen implements, and three large trout. 

Seshumaru glanced at Rin. They had been walking all day and she had begun to look tired. She hadn't said anything, but she wasn't skipping quite so high, nor hitting Jaken quite so hard.

"Rin, would you like to stop to eat soon?"

Rin glanced at her protector in surprise. Seshy-sama very rarely asked her what she wanted to do. She considered saying no; the full youkai did not like to delay in his search for newer and better hair products, but at that moment her stomach growled threateningly, taking the decision away from her.

"Yes, Seshumaru-sama. Rin would like that very much!"

Seshumaru nodded gracefully, impressing Rin once more with her protector's ability to make any action seem pretty.

She kept the thought to herself, however, as the only time she had told Seshy-sama that he was prettier than any girl he had winced, nearly showing an emotional response to her statement.

Seshumaru glanced down the path they were taking. He could probably reach the next town in ten minutes if he was alone; with Rin and Jaken following it could take hours. He looked at Rin. She was walking even slower now. Humans tired so easily. He carefully weighed his options. He could A. Leave them both behind and bring food back. B. Feed Jaken to Rin. Or C. Let Rin ride on his shoulders and tell Jaken to meet them there.

Seshumaru was definitely leaning towards choice B. C, of course, was totally out of the question. 

"Rin, I'm going to…" He trailed off.

She was making puppy eyes.

No. Absolutely not.

They began to fill with tears.

There was no way…

They started to waterfall downwards.

"Let you ride on my shoulders." He finished with a sigh.

"Yay!" Rin's tears instantly dried.

"Jaken, meet us at the inn." The youkai lord lifted the girl over his head and placed her on his shoulders. Without waiting for a reply from his toad-like subordinate Seshumaru leaped into the air and was gone.

"Y-yes, lord Seshumaru." Jaken croaked into the space where Seshumaru used to be. He noticed his master was already gone.

"Aiii! Wait for me lord Seshumaru!"

Inuyasha lay on the couch holding Kagome's spell books. Feh, he didn't see why they were so interesting to her. They just had a bunch of funny little scribbles.

"Dear! Dear!" Kagome's mother came in with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha. I didn't know you had come to visit!" She made a move towards his ears.

Inuyasha jumped up off the couch and backed away. Kagome's mom was scary. His ears still hurt from the last time he had come to this world.

"I just stopped by to see how Kagome was doing… I can't stay long…"

"Oh!" She sounded disappointed. "Well, could you do me a big favor? I know it is rude to ask, but Kagome forgot her swimsuit, and she needs it for P.E. today. Could you bring it to her for me?"

Inuyasha didn't know what this "swim-suit" was; Kagome had told him suits were for business people and it didn't make sense to dress in a suit when you went swimming. Kagome's mom moved closer to him, almost within ear-grabbing distance.

"Sure, why not?"

"Thank you!" She shoved a bag into his arms. "Take care!" She put a hat over his head, tweaking one ear as she did so.

"Feh." He beat an undignified retreat out of the front door.

Kagome sighed as she walked to school. Inuyasha was such a jerk sometimes. She wished he could just try being nice.

"Hey Kagome-chan!" Yuki was waving madly from across the street.

"Coming!" Kagome ran over to join her three friends.

"Hey Kagome, I am so glad that you finally recovered from your bout of pneumonitis!

"Hehe, yep I'm all better now!" At least it wasn't t gout again…

"So are you going to finally go out with Houjo?"

"Yeah, Kagome! He really likes you!"

"Uh, I don't think so, I really don't have time…"

"Kagome! Are you still pining after that violent, jealous, boyfriend?"

"Of course not! I'm just so busy…"

Yuki struck a pose, pointing one finger dramatically into Kagome's face. 

"Kagome! I can no longer allow you to date such a boy! He obviously doesn't care for you at all!"

Kagome backed up nervously. "I'm not dating him exactly… I mean he is still trying to find his old girlfriend…"

Her three friends gasped in horror. "He is cheating on you!"

"Well, not exactly… because we aren't really dating…"

"How could you like such a boy, Kagome?"

"Did he tell you he was seeing someone else?"

"How did you find out?"

"Well, I found them together in the woods… But I told him it was alright… that I understood…"

"YOU DID WHAT???"

The conversation went like this for the rest of the walk to school.

Inuyasha perched on the highest branch in the tree. Kagome was taking forever in getting to skool.

Feh. Pathetic humans.

He sniffed the air. Kagome's world smelled so bad. Especially at this skool; whenever a girl walked past he nearly choked on the nasty smelling flowery stuff that they all seemed to be covered in. And he had nearly attacked several of the strange looking things with weird colors on their lips and eyes before he remembered Kagome telling him about make-up. Feh, they still looked like demons to _him_.

He caught Kagome's scent over the disgusting smells in the air. He leaped over to the next tree, planning on jumping down and surprising her.

She was standing with three other girls and a boy.

A boy?

He immediately disliked the boy she was standing near. He looked …Shifty. And unnaturally cheerful. It was a crime against nature for someone to look that happy. He felt his protective instincts towards Kagome well up. Maybe the boy was a demon? Inuyasha considered attacking him with his claws.

But Kagome would probably "Sit" him if he killed someone in her world. Multiple times. And he might spatter her school uniform with blood, she would hate that.

The wench should just wear red all the time like he did. It covered stains amazingly well.

But there was no accounting for feminine taste in these matters. And Inuyasha somehow didn't dare suggest to Kagome that she wear a bright red kimono all the time in order to conceal blood stains.

But back to the matter at hand. That guy was talking to _his_ shikon shard detector. And standing way too close to her for Inuyasha's comfort. Something would have to be done. He looked closer at Kagome, checking to see her reaction to this guy being so close. Maybe she would hit him, like she did to that pervert Miroku. Suddenly he saw something he couldn't believe.

WHAT THE F-ING HELL?!?!

She was smiling at him.

Inuyasha felt his hand stray to his sword hilt, brow twitching madly.

She blushed.

Inuyasha growled.

She nodded slightly.

Inuyasha bared his fangs.

Houjo clasped one of Kagome's hands in his own.

Inuyasha leaped out of the tree and between Kagome and Houjo, holding Kagome protectively behind his back.

Everyone stared.

"Inuyasha?"

SilverYoukai: Hey, sorry about this first chapter… It will be a lot funnier next one, I promise. Hehe, Inuyasha will actually talk with Houjo, and see Kagome in a swimsuit. And longer, maybe….

**I will post the next one as soon as I get ten reviews**. I like reviews and this seems to be the only way I can get them. Flamers welcome. Oh, yeah… I was thinking that this might become sort of drama/humor… maybe a solution to the human/demon thing… And by the way, I HATE fics where Inuyasha permanently human. He is COOL as a half-demon. So no angsty decisions where he has to give up immortality and his cool fighting abilities for love…


	2. Short

AAAH! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS! I love you all, really!

I am sorry this is so short, I promise to update again tomorrow! Gomen....

I hope you like this one, I will give review responses next chapter... x_x

Anyway, next on Inuyasha: Our favorite half-demon finds out about swimming suits and valentines day!

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sounded shocked.

"Stay away from my Kagome!" Inuyasha growled at the unfortunate Houjo.

Kagome blushed and hit him on the shoulder. "My Kagome" was entirely too personal for her taste... at least when around her school friends... She quickly shoved her thoughts back on track.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off Houjo.

"Your mother told me you would need your swim-suit."

"Oh! I completely forgot!"

Kagome, being more used to Inuyasha's general scariness when he was angry, did not realize that her friends were frightened out of their wits at the sudden appearance of a sword holding guy who jumped out of thirty foot tall trees.

"Thanks Inuyasha. That's, sweet, of you."

"Feh. Wench should be more careful."

"Don't ruin it." Kagome suddenly noticed that her friends were frozen in shock. Oops. She had forgotten they wouldn't be used to boys jumping out of trees and pulling large swords at them.

"Eh. Hehe. This is Inuyasha, everyone. Inuyasha, put away your sword."

Inuyasha growled. "I don't trust him. Tell him to stop smiling at you."

And indeed Houjo had yet to stop grinning despite standing in front of a pissed off demon who dislike him,

Inuyasha considered introducing Houjo to Inuyasha's dear friend, Mr. Sidewalk.

Yuki suddenly shook herself. "You..you are Kagome's boyfriend?"

Inuyasha snarled at the unfortunate girl.

"What it to you, bitch?" He didn't know what this "boyfriend" thing was, but he didn't want to show his ignorance to Kagome's friends.

Yuki gasped. "Kagome, how could you date such a..." She stared at Inuyasha. She suddenly could have sworn she saw fangs when he had snarled...

Fortunately, Kagome interrupted that thought with an ear-piercing shriek.

"Ai! Come on you guys! We're gonna be late! And teacher will make us *sit* in the front if we are!"

The four girls took off at a run, not noticing the scary silver-haired boy hit the ground face first.

Inuyasha pushed his head out of the ground, eyebrows twitching madly. Damn that bitch! She didn't even notice when she said it!

He shook his head, scattering dust everywhere. And noticed that that demented boy was still standing near him. He stood up and shook his fist threateningly at the freaky smiley thing in front of him.

"You! Stay away from Kagome, you hear? Smile at her again and you are dead!" Inuyasha growled deep in his throat,

Houjo didn't flinch. He just turned around and pulled out a package of little leaves from his backpack.

"It sounds like you have a sore throat! Let me give you these traditional herbal remedies, that will make it all better!"

Inuyasha facefaulted.

"No, you baka! I don't have a sore throat! I was growling"

"Now, you have to take care of yourself, or you will just get worse! Goodbye!"

And Houjo rode off on his bike waving cheerfully, leaving Inuyasha on the ground with a package of leaves on his head.

What the hell is he on?

Inuyasha decided he didn't want to know. Then he smacked himself in the head. Kagome's swim-suit! He hadn't given it to her!

*********************************************************

Seshumaru let out a deep breathe. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Letting Rin ride on his shoulders had been one thing, and quite bad enough in its own right. Somehow he just couldn't explain how he had been convinced that singing "She is so high above me" to Rin was a perfectly acceptable action.

She must have slipped something in his food.

Rin tugged on one of his ears.

"Seshumaru-sama?"

"Yes, Rin?" Seshumaru stopped singing with a grateful prayer to whichever gods might be listening.

"Rin wants a brother."

Seshumaru stumbled. For the first time. Ever.

He carefully turned his voice emotionless. "No Rin"

"Why not?"

Uh.

"Because I said so. Drop it."

Rin, normally freezing in place if he told her to be still, was uncharacteristically disobedient.

"But I want one!!!"

"I said you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because your parents need to have one for it to be a brother."

"Oh." She thought about it for a moment.

"You have it."

Seshumaru choked.

"WHAT?" His voice actually changed timbre.

"Rin wants one."

The youkai lord clutched his temples and stopped in the middle of the forest.

"Even if I wanted a child, I couldn't, Rin."

"Why not?"

He floundered for a suitable explanation. He finally settled for a short answer.

"Because I have no mate."

"Why do you need a mate?" Her voice was innocence itself.

Seshumaru felt utterly lost for the first time in his life. How did you answer a question like that? He didn't think he was prepared to explain the birds and the bees to his young charge.

"Seshumaru-sama?"

Oh, god.

Please, he thought, someone help me!

*************************************

Like I said, I will never write such a short piece again... SO sorry!!!!!! But I had to do something today....


	3. first part of chapter 3

SilverYoukai: Hey! I'm sorry, I totally lied about the length of this. I will post the next part tonight though... I'm in History right now (yucky American history) and decided to post this by itself… the next part is done and it does have the swimsuit and valentine day scenes, but it is on my other computer…. I don't know how I feel about this piece… It didn't come out like I thought it would…

Please read and respond… I Miroku and Sango will appear in a couple of chapters from now…. AND HOUJO WILL DIE!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

SLAP!!!

Ow. Sorry 'bout that.

Here is the fic.

Inuyasha pressed his nose against the ground, ignoring the curious looks he was getting from passing students. He knew that Kagome must have gone this way, but her scent was being obscured by layers of weird fruity smells that drifted off girls and some boys.

Inuyasha didn't like it.

He looked around in frustration. Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Oh, well. There was nothing for it but to ask.

"Hey, old woman!" He called out to a sour looking woman with thick glass coverings over her eyes. He wondered what they were for, perhaps a magic detector?

Feh. Stupid humans, messing around with that kind of thing.

The woman stopped dead and the normally noisy students around him all fell silent.

"Excuse me, young man? What did you just say?" Her voice sounded to Inuyasha like she had been eating lemons for the past fifty years.

"I didn't say anything yet, witch! I need to know where Kagome is." The direct approach would be easier, Inuyasha thought. It was getting harder and harder to breathe in the midst of these disgusting scents.

The entire student body drew in a collective gasp.

"Watch your language! Do you wish to have detention?"

Inuyasha decided he didn't like her tone of voice. "Feh. Be quiet, stupid old woman. I just need to know where Kagome is. Your 'detention' can just ******* **** **!"

A student fainted.

The woman gasped, trembling with rage.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I will have you kicked out! Reported to the police! FAILED!"

"You can just try kicking me out, I can take you on any day!" Inuyasha mistakenly thought she meant to physically hoist him out the door, and prepared to defend himself. She looked weak, but then so did Kagome. And when _she_ got angry, things _died_. "And then I'll kick the 'police's' butts too!" He took out the transformed sword and grinned.

"You… You… hoodlum! I'm going to call the police right now!" She stormed away, heels clicking on the floor, trying to get away from the insane boy with the big sword. (The metal one, you perverts)

"Ha. She wasn't so tough." Inuyasha put his sword back in its sheath. "But I still don't know where Kagome is…" He walked up to one of the girls who looked about Kagome's age. He decided to be especially polite, as the last conversation had ended without information.

"Hey wench! Take me to Kagome!"

Er. Well, polite for Inuyasha.

The girl stared at him with huge eyes.

"Aiii! You're so cool!" She jumped on him.

"ARRRGGG! Get off of me!"

He was suddenly surrounded by a huge mob of teenage girls, (and some boys) all trying to jump on him at once.

One girl who was especially covered in the weird sweet scent gabbed his left arm tightly, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Wow! The way you told her off was so… brave."

"That was amazing!"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Where did you get that sword?"

"She had it coming for a long time, the old hag."

"Your hair is so gorgeous! Can I touch it?"

"Your clothing looks so authentic! Where did you get it?"

"I can't believe you stood up to her!"

In the rush to tackle him, one girl knocked off the baseball cap, revealing two soft puppy ears.

"Ahhh! So kawaii!"

"They look so real!"

"Marry me!"

Inuyasha backed up. These girls were totally unlike Kagome… AHHHHHHHH! Some had reached under his shirt.

"KAGOME! HELP ME!!!!!"

**************************************

"So, do you understand now?"

Rin looked at him seriously for a moment, then smiled.

"Nope!"

Arg.

"I really liked the part about the stork demons, but what do cabbages have to do with it?"

So what could Seshumaru say? He was a traditionalist.

"You will learn when you are older."

"But cabbages?"

Seshumaru considered fleeing. But the youkai lord never ran from a battle.

"Yes, Rin. Cabbages."

"Why not broccoli? Or Cauliflower? Or lettuce? Or…"

"Enough Rin! It just is!"

"But why?"

Seshumaru gave up dignity and ran.

"Seshumaru-sama?"

She waited for a moment. Oh, well. He would probably be back soon. In the meantime she could go pick flowers! Yay! And maybe she would find a cabbage patch…

Seshumaru peered around the tree he was standing behind. He certainly wasn't hiding from his young charge, oh no. What did he have to be afraid of, after all?

Rin's innocent question drifted through his head. He shuddered.

He seriously considered staying behind the tree until she grew up.

******************

Kagome heard her name being shouted. Who was that? The voice sounded so familiar….


	4. second part of chapter 3

SilverYoukai: Omg, the reviews have made me soooo happy. I love you guys, I really, really do… (bursts into tears) 

(calms down) Anyway, here is the next half of the chapter. My next post will be review responses, so don't get confused if you see another update tonight….

I think my teachers were surprised at the amount of "notes" I took on my laptop today…. I hope you like the longer second half…

Please review, the amount of reviews I get directly correlates with how fast I type…

So far you guys have been great in reviewing, and I have updated TWICE in one day.

Kagome could have sworn she heard someone call her name. And the voice had sounded so familiar to….

"Higurashi!" Her teachers voice snapped her back into reality. "If there is something more important than my class, do please tell me!"

"Sorry! No, sir, there is nothing!" She let out a sigh as her History teacher returned his attention to class. 

"Good! Now lets turn to page 98. Toshi, please begin."

"Yes, sir! The warring states era was a time of great superstition, people actually believed in the existence of demons…" Toshi's voice droned on and Kagome drifted into the partially comatose state of mind once more.

Living part time in the past had its advantages on test but it made class amazingly boring…

"KAGOME!"

Kagome jumped up in shock as a bedraggled and panicked Inuyasha crashed through the wall of her classroom.

His normally ordered appearance was completely destroyed, parts of his clothing having been torn off by eager girls. He retained only half his shirt and his pants now had only one leg. (yum) His ears looked like someone had been trying to pull them off. (ouch) His face was covered in red lipstick marks.

Inuyasha's face was filled with complete terror.

"Kagome! We are leaving this crazy skool RIGHT NOW!!!" He crossed the room and picked her up in his arms.

"Excuse me young man! You are interrupting this class!" The teacher looked shocked that anyone would dare interrupt his fascinating class.

"Fuck this class! This entire world is filled with insane demons!"

Inuyasha leaped out the classroom window, which happened to be five stories up, leaving a gaping hole in the glass, still holding Kagome protectively.

************************

"Inuyasha, what was that all about???" Kagome desperately tried not to stare at all the skin the rampaging girls had exposed.

"I was attacked!"

"By what?"

"Demon girls!"

"Huh?" Kagome didn't think she had any demons at her school…

"I told off some damn hag who tried to give me to some monster 'detention' and suddenly everyone jumped me!"

Kagome smothered a laugh at Inuyasha's indignant (and slightly frightened) expression.

"Those weren't demons! Those were my classmates."

"They were too! They nearly killed me!" He waved a strip of fabric at her face. "I barely escaped!"

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome was suddenly struck by a thought. "Hey, who was it that you yelled at?"

"I dunno. Some old hag with glass over her eyes."

"Did she wear a huge green scarf?"

"Uh, I think so."

"Oh my god. You yelled at my principal!" Kagome slumped back in Inuyasha's arms.

(damn don't you wish you were her?)

"She threatened me!"

"She's a teacher, she is ALLOWED to threaten you. She must have thought you were a student here."

"Feh, like I would ever need to learn your stupid spells."

"That was algebra, not a spellbook, Inuyasha."

"Same damn thing."

"I am in so much trouble."

"huh?"

"Ahh, just don't worry about it."

"Feh."

"I wonder how I am going to explain my boy-, I mean friend, breaking through my classroom wall then jumping out through a window."

"Don't." Inuyasha knew just what they should do.

"What?"

"Come back with me to the warring states era."

"I can't! I have to take my tests!"

"I'll kill these tests, and then you won't have to take them anywhere." He thought this was a perfectly reasonable solution.

"Ai! You can't kill a test!" Kagome threw her hands up into the air.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you-"

She was cut off by the sudden arrival of her three best modern friends.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome! Are you alright?"

"We heard your boyfriend jumped out of a window!"

"While holding you!"

They suddenly stopped, trailing off.

"And is still holding you…"

Kagome suddenly noticed she was still in Inuyasha' arms.

"Ah! Let go of me, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha sighed. It had been comforting being so close to Kagome's clean scent after all the weird ones of the students.

"Alright, wench. Just hold on." He carefully set her on her feet beside him.

Ayumi sighed happily. It would be so nice having such a sweet boyfriend…

^_^;

"Now what happened Kagome???"

******************************************

Seshumaru practiced the breathing exercises the doctor had recommended. Slowly he was able to bring himself back to his normal near emotionless state of mind.

This time he would just tell Rin "no" and refuse to answer any more questions. Yes, that would work. Just say no.

He walked out from behind the tree he wasn't hiding behind. Rin was nowhere to be seen. 

He felt a brief stab of worry. She really shouldn't be wandering alone this close to a human village. She might be hurt without him to protect her…

The youkai sniffed the air delicately. Thank goodness, her scent led parallel to the town, not into it. 

He started to stride in that direction when he heard a squeal pierce the air.

Rin!

Seshumaru took off at a run, panicked at the idea of another youkai having seen his charge.

He burst through the trees into a field of various human crops.

Specifically, a cabbage patch.

Rin was standing in the middle of the damn things holding a baby.

Rin. His Rin. Was holding. A baby.

Shit.

******************************

"But why can't I keep it?" Rin protested.

"Because it isn't yours, Rin." Seshumaru tried desperately not to run his claws through his hair. That might *shudder* disarrange its perfect placement. And he had forgotten to bring a comb too…

"But I found it! You said that people could keep babies that came from cabbage patches!"

"But…" Seshumaru suddenly found that his normally brilliant logic had deserted him.

Rin looked up into his face smiling trustingly.

"Well… Maybe…"

*****************************

(An hour after Inuyasha's little 'incident')

Inuyasha leaned against the pole while he waited for Kagome to come out wearing her "swim-suit."

Feh. He still thought the idea of wearing a suit in the water was stupid. But he had to admit that it was good she was going to wear something in that tiny lake (a swimming pool for those who don't understand Inuyasha, the language.) There were too many boys around staring at Kagome for Inuyasha's taste, even with Kagome dressed in her normal clothing.

It seemed to Inuyasha that everyone in this world was a worse pervert than Miroku. And that was definitely saying something.

He briefly considered buying a giant boomerang for Kagome to protect herself with.

He quickly rejected this idea as he had a vivid mental image of Kagome chasing him and whacking him with a hundred pounds of Youkai bone.

Maybe he would just stick around and protect her himself.

He caught Kagome's scent on the wind and turned around to see this "suit" of hers.

Oh, sweet lords of the forest.

Inuyasha leaped towards the door, grabbed Kagome, and stuck her behind the building where no one could see anything.

"Inuyasha? What's the matter?" Kagome sounded bewildered.

Had she finally cracked under the strain of living in this messed up world?

"Kagome!" He hissed. "You forgot to get dressed!"

She frowned and looked down at herself.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou gestured in the general direction of her body, carefully keeping his eyes on her face.

"You aren't wearing clothing!" His face turned bright red.

She looked up at him in confusion, then her eyes lit up.

"Oh! Inuyasha, this is a swimsuit!"

He stared at the tiny bit of fabric stretched impossibly tight on her body in horror.

"You are planning on wearing that in public?"

She pushed him to the side impatiently.

"Yes, of course. Now let go, I am going to miss my swimming class."

Inuyasha thought that that might be infinitely preferable to having other people see her in that outfit, but reluctantly let her go.

Kagome hurried off to the pool.

Inuyasha watched her go, feeling something in his chest tighten as she walked away.

When he noticed the number of guys watching Kagome appreciatively, his fists began to tighten.

Perhaps he should just kill all the guys who went near her… Yes, that might definitely be the best solution… much more so than a blunt boomerang…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, I am such a terrible terrible person… I lied again. Valentines will be next chapter. And with it might come… (gasp) plot! I really am planning on this turning semi-serious, at least in regards to their relationship. Hmmm, and immortality issues will eventually be resolved… in the next forty thousand words. Maybe. HAHAHAHA.

Feel free to offer comment, suggestions for the next day, death threats…


	5. Baby tails

AN: Hey! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, I have been sick with the flu, and I can't even eat without dieing. It sucks. But I woke up from my beautiful dream of magically turning into Kagome just to post this for you guys. After all those gorgeous reviews, I couldn't let you hang….

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. She looked back at him.

He felt his eyes begin to water.

She smiled.

One eye began to twitch.

She began to whistle.

The eye drifted a little further down…

She began bouncing up and down to the tune.

He blinked.

Rin clapped with joy. "Yay! I win! I can keep her!"

Sesshoumaru was temporarily frozen in shock. He had NEVER lost a staring contest before. She must have cheated.

He shook his head.

"The deal was only if it doesn't have a mother."

"Or if she isn't safe at home!"

"Yes, yes. Lets be off, Rin."

"Ok!"

************************

Inuyasha perched on the highest branch of the closest tree to the pool. Kagome had been going back and forth and back and forth in that weird lake for a long time. Inuyasha thought that it was pretty stupid; didn't she realize that she wasn't getting anywhere? 

Feh. He shoved the "pool" and her odd behavior in it into the large wasted corner of his brain labeled "things I should ask Kagome but won't because it might make me look dumb."

He did wish she would hurry up, though. It was making him very nervous to see her surrounded by all the perverted and crazy people of her time when he wasn't close enough to protect her if they tried to attack.

Not to mention that every time a guy looked at her he felt a powerful urge to leap at their throat.

Deep breaths, Inuyasha. Take deep breaths.

Suddenly, a terrible, awful scent drifted its way to his sensitive nose. Inuyasha grasped at his throat, certain he was going to pass out from the terrible fumes.

*************************

"Ok, everyone! That's it for the day, head over to lunch!"

Kagome let a sigh in relief. Her swimming coach had been cruel today, not one break! And she had been nervous the entire class that Inuyasha was going to appear and demand that she put on some clothes….

She didn't understand what his problem was. Why was he being so difficult about her swimsuit?

He couldn't be jealous, could he?

A mental picture of Inuyasha giving her a valentine's gift while smiling sweetly drifted across her mind.

Sadly, the mental picture of Inuyasha threatening to kill her tests overrode it.

Nope, that couldn't be it.

She let herself lie back into the water and float on her back. What a troublesome guy Inuyasha is. It would be so much easier if he would just-

"AIIIIII!"

The two gold eyes blinked.

"What's the matter, Kagome? Finally realized what you're wearing?"  
  


"Inuyasha!" She stared at the hanyou in disbelief.

He was hanging upside down from a branch that hung over the swimming pool, hair almost touching the water.

"Are you sure you aren't some kind of squirrel demon? I mean, what is it with you and trees?"

"Be quiet, wench. I need to leave."

"So what's stopping you?"

"I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Why? I've been going to school most of my life, Inuyasha. I think I will be ok."

"I don't trust the people in your time. They are all crazy perverts."

"Hey, those are my friends you are talking about!"

"They are!"

"Why do you need to leave, anyway?"

"There is a stench. I feel like I can't even breathe. Is this some type of weapon in your time?" Inuyasha tensed. Ready to defend Kagome against anything that might be coming for them. 

"Huh?" Kagome sniffed experimentally. She didn't smell anything except lunch.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha? I don't smell anything."

Inuyasha frowned. "How can you miss it? It's coming from over there." He pointed towards one of the school buildings.

Kagome followed where he was pointing and started to laugh.

"Hey, what is it?"

Kagome snickered again. "Oh, that's not a weapon, Inuyasha. That's cafeteria food."

"Cafy-teera?"

*************************

The great Sesshoumaru silently debated the pros and cons of dying on the spot. He was not used to arguing with filthy, bawling, human, females.

But he had promised Rin he would see to the child's safety. Otherwise, she could keep it. And that was NOT an option. 

Thank goodness he had found the woman who left the girl behind, at least he knew the child did have a mother…

"Take back the child."

The woman cringed in fear; she had never heard of a youkai that did not kill humans on sight. And Sesshoumaru was more than a little frightening, even by youkai standards. Despite his eyeliner.

"I… I'm sorry, my lord, but I cannot. The village elder says that he will kill the child if it remains in the town!"

Sesshoumaru winced inwardly. Rin was most likely listening from behind one of the trees, and the woman's claim was not going to help him get rid of the baby.

"Why would he kill the child?" He kept his voice absolutely deadpan, despite his worry.

"Because she… she… was born with a…" Her voice dropped to a whisper, barely discernable to even Sesshoumaru's vastly superior ears. "a… tail." And with that the woman burst into tears.

Sesshoumaru frowned. What was the matter with that? His own mother had been very pleased with his luxurious tail when he had been born. It was a point of pride for him.

"And?"

She looked at the youkai with reddened eyes.

"What do you mean, and? She has a TAIL!"

"And how is this a problem?"

It suddenly dawned on the woman that she was talking to a demon with a giant fuzzy tail* slung over his arm.

"You take it!"

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"What?" His voice barely wavered.

She looked desperately at him. "You must know somewhere that she will be safe. Somewhere that the fact that she is… is… Somewhere where that she won't be considered different!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I don't think so."

A tiny voice came from the direction of one of the trees.

"Yes! We can take her!"

The woman looked around wildly. "Who's there?"

Sesshoumaru didn't move. If a human found out that he was caring for a little girl, he knew what would happen…

"No one is there."

"But… I just heard a voice…."

"No you didn't."

"I'm quite sure…"

"Perhaps you are under too much stress, woman. Just take your child and go."

She shook her head. "She isn't mine. She's my sister's."

"Whatever. Take it to her then."

Tears leaked out of her eyes. "My sister died in the birth…"

Sesshoumaru fought not to scream in horror. The baby had no mother… A deal was a deal….

The small figure that was hiding behind a tree shot towards him at a run.

"Yay! I can keep it!"

The youkai backed up a step.

"No Rin! Don't come out…" It was too late. The woman had seen Rin. He braced himself for what was about to happen next.

It was not long in coming.

The woman, who had just a minute before been trembling in fear, latched onto his arm. "Oh! You are taking care of a little girl all by yourself! That is so sweet, it must be hard for you to raise her all alone… Are you married? Do you have a girlfriend? It's so nice to meet a responsible young man who is willing to take on the responsibility of a child, and so rare… Young men never are willing to take on that kind of…"

She fell silent, realizing her hands no longer held onto anything. The youkai had taken off at a run, holding Rin under one arm and the tailed baby under another.

"Damn! The good ones always get away!" She sighed and turned back towards the village.

* normally I think that the fuzzy thing is a boa, but for this story it is a tail

AN- I don't think I like how this came out. I think I'm going to rewrite the entire chapter, but I decided to post this until then. Tell me whether you think I should in a review, please? I just don't know…


	6. Eeek! Way too short

A/N: AHHH!

(Hides behind Sesshy figurine)

Apparently a number of people feel very strongly about the subject of fluffy's bo- I mean, tail. Thanks to those of you who took the time to review! And here is another chapter as your puni- … reward.

SilverYoukai:Hey, I'm really sorry this is so late. I got banned from my home computer, then had three essays due at once. I will try to go back to updating regularly now. NOTE: A friend I met online, that I have known for a couple years, also has this username and wants to submit stuff under it. I said sure, but I need to warn my readers. This person, now to be referred to as EmeraldYoukai, is… odd. In the two years I have known them online they have yet to tell me their gender, let alone their real name. And they are, uh, special. They write mainly Slash in the HP fandom, and LotR fanfiction. And they write… odd pairings. So if you like light and fluffy things, like I write, AVOID EMERALD! She is insane, and she will mark her pieces as hers. So that is your warning. Now, on to my fic.

Kagome sighed. She wished that just once Inuyasha would pretend to like her world. Her friends were going to start wondering what was going on if he kept acting so… so… well, demonic.

At the moment he was crouched on the bench next to her holding his haori sleeve over his face protectively, one hand on his sword. It really wasn't normal…

"Hey, will you stop, Inuyasha?"

"What?" His voice was muffled by several layers of fabric. Inuyasha still hadn't gotten over the idea of perfume as a pleasant smell for humans.

"I don't know, just act… more normal." Especially on this wonderful day, couldn't he just act like a regular guy? Or maybe a better than regular… She closed her eyes and pictured an Inuyasha that wore handsome modern clothes, and brought flowers, and never said 'wench,' and opened doors for one, and …

"Feh. It's not me that is acting strange."

"What do you mean by that?" She opened her eyes and looked around. Kagome didn't notice anything unusual about her world today. In fact, everyone looked just amazing… she sighed again.

"Look at them! They are all acting even weirder than yesterday!"

"How?"

He jerked his head toward a couple standing across the field.

"They have been doing nothing but look at each other since we sat down. And they," He gestured towards six girls arm in arm skipping towards the school entrance, "are all wearing the same damn colors as everyone else in this school. Red, white, and pink! How can you miss it? Do humans normally act like this?" He hoped not. After all, Kagome was from this time. Kagome wasn't going to suddenly transform into one of the giggling scary girls of this time, was she? He looked over at her.

"Hey, wench! Aren't you listening?" Kagome was staring at the couple with a dreamy look in her eyes. Wouldn't it be nice if she and Inuyasha could be like that…

She shook her head. "Hmmm? Did you say anything, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah! Why are you all acting like this? All stupid…" Was she sick, maybe? Was this a disease of this world?

To his absolute horror Kagome giggled.

"It's Valentines Day. People are allowed to be a little silly, Inuyasha." And with that she jumped off the bench and headed towards her school.

Inuyasha watched her go with a frown. Feh. She shouldn't stay in this world for so long, it was making her screwy in the head. He jumped up into the tree that was conveniently placed behind the bench, resolved to wait until Kagome came out. Then they would go directly home together and get away from this craziness…

Inuyasha didn't even notice that he considered the village his home now. Nor that in his mind it was Kagome's home as well…

**********************************

Sesshoumaru walked in a dignified manner toward the next village. It was an extremely dignified manner. Despite the skipping. Nope, skipping would definitely not affect the dignity of his walk.

He sighed. Who was he fooling? He had been completely twisted around the finger of his charge. His dignity had been abandoned long ago. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin wants to pick flowers!"

"Where would you like to stop?"

Rin pointed to a clearing a little further up.

"There!"

Sesshoumaru nodded and began skipping in that direction, the new baby bouncing slightly on his back, wrapped securely in his tail.

***********************************

Inuyasha bared his fangs, causing the unfortunate pedestrian to fling himself into a nearby river in order to escape.

What was going on with Kagome? Why was she being so… so… well, _human_. And what was this Valentine's Day? Was it some kind of female thing?

It was just really creeping him out. An hour later after her giggling at him, Kagome had started to mope, looking at all the couples with huge sad eyes. It was making Inuyasha very nervous. Kagome never acted like that, and he couldn't figure out what he could do to help her.

Always when Kagome was in trouble, Inuyasha saved her. If it was a demon, he would kill it. If it was a perverted priest, (think Miroku,) he would punch them. And if it was a goddamn wolf he would take it and beat it, and tie it up, and kick it, and stomp on it, and then throw it into the lake.

But what was he supposed to defend her from now?

AAARG!

Seemingly out of thin air, Kagome's friends had appeared in front of him. That was creepy how fast they could move…

"Inuyasha! What are you and Kagome doing tonight?"

"Are you taking her out to dinner?"

"Are you going to have a romantic date?"

"What flowers did you buy?"

"Can I touch your ears?"

Everyone turned and stared at Ayumi, who blushed.

Yuki shook her head briskly.

"So, have you already made reservations? If you haven't, you should. Restaurants fill up quickly on Valentine's Day."

Inuyasha slowly was edging his way towards the river the man had jumped into earlier. It was actually a very attractive body of water…

He suddenly had a thought. (gasps of shock) Maybe the girls could tell him what was bothering Kagome so much. And in such a good cause, Inuyasha could try to stand the girls' company.

And he might be able to find out about this Valentine's Day, as well.

*******************************

Sesshoumaru gave a deep sigh of contentment. It was odd, but he felt more at ease than he had for years. The tailed baby rested on his stomach, curled into a ball, gurgling happily in its sleep. Rin was brushing his hair, which she loved to do, and weaving flowers into it. Jaken was lying unconscious somewhere, and had been ever since he had been skipped upon.

Sesshoumaru felt… safe.

He knew that the people he had with him would never try to betray him. And they would never…

Well, they might embarrass him. But at least he knew that he could always kill anyone who made fun of him.

He felt himself hoping that things would never have to change…

SilverYoukai: I am really sorry about my lack of updates. I will try to update again tomorrow. (Saturday)


	7. Presents

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha, and all of the gang. I keep them in a little box in my room, and 

force them to do my bidding. And if anyone with a legal interest in this stuff is reading this, 

well, screw you. I own nothing, so there is nothing you can sue me for. Except a role of 

cookie dough. Which I will not surrender without a fight.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Only one person (that I can remember) wrote a 

2K review for the last chapter, so that person will be mentioned by name.

Hugs to Ame Tenshi! (Yes, I couldn't resist. Jaken had to be skipped upon) I am glad you 

like the fluffiness! I wouldn't be able to get through history class without fluffy fanfiction 

to read while pretending to take notes on my laptop!

Also hugs to Emmi-chan, just because I got back my math test on Friday and my grade 

sucked. So I wish he would come kill my math tests too.

On to the ficness! 

"So you say that this "Valentine's Day" means that girls need to be fed more than usual? 

Is there something about the day which makes human females require more energy?"

Yuki shook her head, closing her eyes in frustration at her friend's boyfriend's obtuseness. 

"No, no, you have it all wrong! It isn't that she needs energy, its just customary to take the 

other person out for a romantic meal."

"What is this human preoccupation with feeding each other?"

"Huh? Human? You aren't native to Japan, are you? Your vocabulary is kinda strange… 

and your word choice…"

"Feh. Do you have a problem with the way I talk? Kagome doesn't mind." Inuyasha 

fingered his…. Tetsusaiga… angrily. He hated it when people made fun of the way he 

talked. Just because he wasn't a pretty boy like Sesshoumaru didn't mean he couldn't talk 

good….

(Tiny Sesshoumaru angel appears above Inuyasha's head, invisible to everyone but him)

"Speak well! Not good! Moron! Baka! I didn't raise you to talk like that!"

"No! I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama! I'll never do it again! Please don't make me wear a 

pink fluffy boa again!"

(Everyone stares at Inuyasha, who appears to be taking to thin air. Inuyasha shakes his 

head, and the angel disappears)

"Anyway. Back to the point. Where was I? Ah, yes." Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Feh. 

Do you have a problem with the way I speak?"

Yuki backed away nervously, eyebrow twitching. "Um… No. Of course not. What were we 

talking about?"

"What about the chocolate? And the candies? What do they do? Is there a special reason 

they are needed by Kagome on this day? Do they help her become more powerful?" 

Inuyasha knew there were some special things in this time to make people stronger. Why, 

when he had been watching the T-V the magics had shown a miraculous drink that made 

you faster, stronger, and able to perform almost demonic acts, just by drinking it! Inuyasha 

already wanted some of this "Power-aid," but if the chocolates made you even stronger…. 

"What?"

Inuyasha glanced up and realized he had lost the thread of the conversation. "Care about 

what? Is something important happening?"

****************************

Inuyasha shook himself. He had tried to ask them what was wrong with Kagome, 

but had had to eventually escape, diving into the river to escape their chatter. It had been 

scary, very scary.

And he still had no clue what was wrong with her. They had said something about 

flowers and food, but it hadn't made any sense. Kagome had plenty of food at home, it 

wasn't like in his time when he sometimes had to hunt for her. And she had flowers 

growing everywhere near her house, she could easily pick some if she wanted. 

Unless… Was bringing food to someone a special ritual in this time? Were people 

supposed to hunt for each other on Valentines day?

Inuyasha frowned. Kagome hadn't brought him anything that she had caught. But 

she had fed him from her Re-Frig-ator. Was that the same as hunting?

He bit his lip. If he was going to bring her food, he might have to go back to his 

time. He hadn't seen many large animals in Kagome's time.

What would she like best? He remembered she had enjoyed fish….

Suddenly a foul smell wafted underneath his nose. Something so horrible that it 

could only be…

"Hi, Inuyasha!"

Arg! The smiley boy!

Houjo jogged up to Inuyasha, grinning insanely. Inuyasha readied his claws, 

prepared to defend himself if the boy attacked.

"Hey, Inuyasha! I heard that you knew Kagome! Could you give these to her?" He 

held out a beautiful wrapped box, with little pink hearts on it.

Inuyasha frowned, then something g in his brain clicked.

"Hey, smiley-boy! Are you supposed to give people you *like* *presents* on 

Valentine's day?"

Houjo nodded, smiling inanely.

Inuyasha frowned a little harder.

"Does this mean *you* *like* Kagome?"

****************************************

Sesshoumaru sighed contentedly as Rin began on the next braid.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Can Rin add flowers?"

Sesshoumaru considered this for a moment. Normally he wouldn't allow anything other 

than the most expensive hair products in his beautiful hair… but today was so pretty, he 

wouldn't want to ruin it for Rin… He smiled indulgently.

"Of course, Rin."

She clapped her hands excitedly. "Don't move, Sesshy-sama! I will be right back!"

"Make sure they match my eyes!" Sesshoumaru called after her. He did, after all, have 

standards to keep.

Then suddenly he froze in horror.

Sesshy-sama?!?!?!?!?!

"Kagome?"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Um…"

"What is it?"

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"… I brought these for you…"

"Oh, Inuyasha! They are amazing! Where did you find them?"

"Well, your scary friends said that today I was supposed to bring you something special, 

something that girls really like, so…."

"You are so sweet, Inuyasha!" Impulsively, Kagome leaped from her seat and threw her 

arms around Inuyasha, hugging him.

Inuyasha froze for an instant, unsure of what he should do in this kind of situation. Kikyou 

would normally give him directions in these moments but he didn't feel that Kagome would 

appreciate it if he needed to ask her… Then, ever so slowly, Inuyasha slid his arms around 

Kagome's back and lifted her in the air, cradling her delicate human body carefully.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere for lunch?"

Kagome raised her face in surprise. "Sure, Inuyasha. But do you know anywhere in this 

time?"

"Well… I may have asked a person or two about where humans like to eat… or three…. 

Or four…." He frowned defensively. "I have money, don't worry!"

"Wow, Inuyasha! I didn't know you knew so many people from my time! That is really 

sweet of you!" Kagome was really pleased Inuyasha was taking the time to find out about 

her time. Maybe this was a new, kinder, gentler, Inuyasha!

"Hehe…." This was probably not the ideal time to tell her that he attacked and tortured a 

fangirl to find the information. Anyways, she would recover… eventually.

Houjo on the other hand…

Humans really didn't need *both* legs, did they?

Kagome smiled, and tucked the brand new custom made arrows into her bag. Inuyasha was 

so thoughtful.

"I found the perfect flowers, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin's cheerful voice piped out from 

across the field.

"Good, Rin" Sesshoumaru frowned inwardly. He had been planning on yelling at her for 

that ridiculous nickname. But now, she wasn't saying it anymore… Had he imagined it?

He had, after all, been sleepy from lying in the sun. Yes. That must have been it. No one had 

said… *that* name. No one at all.

A/N: Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Sesshy. Just keep telling yourself that.

And Heather reviewed my fic! Yay! I love your work, Heather!


	8. AN

This is SilverYoukai. Yes, I will be updating soon, but there is something I want to address:  
  
The issue of Seshy's fluffy *thing.*  
  
I have just recieved a review stating the following:  
  
neko chan: YES GOD DAMN IT ITS A TAIL HOW COULD IT BE A BOA BOAS ARE REPTILES   
  
THEY DONT HAVE FUR GOD DAMN IT!  
  
Now, for those of you who are either  
  
  
  
A) not native to the English language (which, considering his/her complete lack of punctuation, is worth consideration)   
  
or   
  
B) a moron (equally likely),   
  
the word 'Boa' does *not* always mean a reptile. It is also a feathered fluffy thing which is wrapped around the neck.Here is the encarta def.  
  
A long fluffy scarf: a long fluffy scarf of feathers or fur worn by women around the neck  
  
The nature of the fluffy thing that Sesshy wears has always been a subject of heated debate in the fan world, as is the red eyeshadow that he seems to wear.  
  
BTW, neko chan, before you write a review that is so emphatic as to require two "god damn it"s, please learn about what you are commenting on. It keeps you from looking like an ass, neko chan.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Grrrr....  
  
(Sorry folks. Am in a really bitchy mood today. Found out that my CD drive is totally shot. :( Waaaa!!! I hope to have the next part out by Tuesday, but it depends on whether my computer can be repaired quickly.) 


End file.
